


room for two

by avxry



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: In the Glade, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, minho is cute, newt is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homestead is packed full with boys. Minho and Newt have to share a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room for two

Alby said they needed to double bunk to make room for greenies. He started assigning rooms to the Gladers, marking off beds as he went. He had them all standing in a line.

Minho and Newt were the last two, snickering at Gally's dislike of Alby's decision to room him with Ben. 

"Minho and Newt, you two are sharing," Alby said. "But there's only one bed. There are some extra blankets and pillows on the first floor. One of you will have to take the floor."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in the same room as Gally and Ben. Someone needs to keep an eye on them," he said jokingly. 

Newt and Minho definitely agreed, and going by the way Gally was glaring at his future roommate, something would have to be done before any sleeping took place. 

Minho grinned at Newt, obviously far too pleased with their situation. Newt grinned.back.

###

Night fell over the Glade so silently that it was almost unnoticeable. The atmosphere always stayed the same, but the sky just darkened to a deep black in the middle of the night. 

Minho took the extra pillows and blankets that Alby had mentioned and went to the room he was to share with Newt. He had every intention of giving Newt the bed (his leg would not rest well on the hard floor).

"No," Newt said when he arrived, noticing the blankets and pillow.

"You're taking the bed," Minho said, tossing his bedding to the floor. "You got your leg."

"And you have to run tomorrow," Newt replied. He put his hands on Minho's shoulders and steered him toward the bed.

"I have to run everyday," he protested.

"That takes more rest than just bloody walking around here does."

"But -"

"No," Newt said definitively. He pushed Minho to a sitting position on the bed and walked over to the pallet on the floor. "Goodnight."

" 'Night," Minho sighed, folding himself into the bed. 

###

Minho woke in the middle of the might, pulling his blankets closer. After a moment, he realized what had woken him up: Newt was groaning in his sleep. Minho lifted himself up examine his friend.

Newt was shuffling around in his sleep, letting out a groan with a twisted expression.

"Shuck it," Minho muttered, knowing that he shouldn't have let Newt sleep on the floor. He stood and walked over, nudging the other boy's shoulder.

He whispered his name until finally Newt woke up. 

"Huh?"

Minho grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bed. Newt rubbed his eyes with his free hand and said, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed," Minho answered, sitting down on the far side of the bed,.pulling Newt down beside him. 

Newt giggled.

"Slim it, shank," Minho said without malice. He returned his head to the pillow, bringing Newt with him. 

Newt curled up to Minho and fell back asleep.

###

Light filtered in through the small window in the morning. Newt's legs were closely entwined with Minho's, their arms draped around their middles. Their chests were pressed tightly against each other, their cheeks touching, their breaths blowing across their skin. 

Minho woke without opening his eyes. He smiled gently when he felt Newt pressed against him. He tightened his hold for a moment, bringing them closer. He was too comfortable, he knew, but he could indulge for a few minutes, at least.

Newt opened his eyes with a tiny stretch a moment later. Seeing his proximity to Minho, he grinned against his own will. Then, without giving himself time to reevaluate, he pressed his lips to the tip of Minho's nose, thinking he was still asleep.

Minho, definitely awake, felt a grin split his face. He opened his eyes to see Newt flush in the cheeks. "Did you just kiss my nose?"

"Uh - um - I just -"

Minho cut him off by crashing their lips together roughly, rolling his body so that he was almost on top of Newt, who responded instantly. He dragged his hands up to Minho's shoulders, further entangling their legs and settling into each other's bodies,.shifting and writhing as their lips slid across each other. Their mouths were warm and wet and a shiver crawled up Newt's spine as Minho's tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip. Minho's hands roamed all over Newt's chest and hips and shoulders and neck, finally settling on that gorgeous.blond hair, pressing their bodies firmly together. 

The frenzy slowed gradually, Newt's hands coming to a rest on Minho's jaw and neck. Newt followed Minho's lips as they pulled away.

"You could have done much better than my nose," Minho teased. 

Newt's cheeks flushed pink. "Shut it."

Minho chuckled and lowered himself back down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My second official one shot for the minewt fandom. Minewt is def one of my new otps, I cant get enough. Also this isnt beta'd, so let me know if there are errors. Hope you enjoyed it, leave your opinions please, love you guys


End file.
